


On the Open Sea

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Ruby and Weiss go on a day cruise on their way to Menagerie to visit Yang and Blake.





	On the Open Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixHare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/gifts), [xXIyra16Xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/gifts).



> Something I wanted to do for two good I online friends, one is my Discord buddy while the other has helped me through hard times over in Tumblr hope you enjoy guys!
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss was drinking tea while reading the newspaper in the balcony to hers and Ruby’s apartment. She always did this early in the morning while Ruby was taking a shower getting ready to go kill Grim. She took showers a day sometimes three. Weiss appreciated that though sometimes she begged Ruby not to shower after coming back from her kills. On days like those she ravished her in a desperate way. 

Ruby for her part never minded that part of Weiss that acted upon instinct but after their love making they took a shower together and do it once more.

Ruby stepped out of their room while she dried her medium length hair to her shoulders with the towel. She saw Weiss sitting in the balcony sipping her tea, she smiled loving the way she looked at the morning sun hit her in a way that made her look like a goddess.

She stepped behind her as she dropped the towel on the side and wrapped her arms over Weiss shoulder from behind. She kissed her cheek and top of her ear. “ Morning beautiful”

Weiss smiled and turned her head to give Ruby a kiss on her lips.” Good morning my love, happy to have today off?”

“Ecstatic I have a fun day planned for us , we are going to a day cruise we will be staying over night.” She said kissing her cheek again.

“But Ruby I did not plan , I haven't packed.”

Ruby chuckled “Don't worry I got everything done you just finish your tea, I'll go make us some breakfast and we can get going” Ruby kissed her lips this time and went to the kitchen to make eggs, bacon and sausage patties.

When everything was done Weiss came in the kitchen and ate at their small table for two.  
They ate silently till Weiss broke it.

“So you been planning this for a while”

“Yes and actually we are stopping in Menagerie you know Blake and Yang are there they are extending their home to us for the weekend, I decided to take a few more days off so we could enjoy and visit them.”

Weiss smiled and took Ruby’s hand in her own, squeezing it. Ruby smiled and kept looking at her with adoration in her eyes. What Weiss didn't know was that Ruby was planning to propose to her this weekend and she hoped her sister and her wife Blake would be happy for them.

After they finished washing dishes Ruby got out their pre prepared bags grabbed Weiss hand and left their apartment. They took a taxi to the pier. Once in the cruise they settled in their small cabin and Ruby decided to take a nap. Weiss sighed but she understood she took a nap with her cuddled close in their full bed.

After their nap they walked around the promenade and the pool area. Ruby got them two strawberry sunrise as they took a seat near the railing of the pool area. They sat watching the sea go by. Weiss smiled at Ruby and kept her eyes both on her and the scenery. 

“You know Ruby this is rather romantic I never expected it.” Weiss said running her right hand nails softly over Ruby’s left arm.

“Mmm is something I've been wanting to do, I can't wait for dinner though they will have lobster and lava cake”

Weiss chuckled she always enjoyed how much Ruby liked the high priced food. She continued lightly scratching Ruby’s left arm then took her hand in hers while they watched the sea go by as they drank their drinks.

Everything was going according to Ruby’s plan. Before dinner started she made sure she had her light blue velvet engagement ring box with the ruby and diamond ring , it was two hearts intertwined one ruby the other white diamond. Once she was sure the ring was there she put it in her little blank purse and went on her way to where Weiss was waiting for her.

Weiss looked beautiful over the stairs that would lead to the dining room in her sparkling light blue dress, that was long to her feet, with a slit on her left leg up to her thigh. Ruby went up to her grabbed her left hand and gave it a kiss. 

“You look beautiful my love” Ruby said looking into her baby blue eyes.

“You look beautiful too in that cute black dress with the red lace and bow over your waist that is up to your knees.” Weiss said while looking at Ruby appreciating her look. Ruby laughed softly while she blushed. She took Weiss hand as they went inside the dining room and went to their table.

Once there Ruby asked for the best champagne and escargot for appetizers. They ate with middle chatter and soon the main course meal came. Ruby enjoyed every single bite of her lobster tail two actually as did Weiss but it was clear to see Ruby enjoyed it more.

Once the dessert came Ruby decided it was time as Weiss sighed her fork into her dessert Ruby took her right hand in hers.

“Ruby what is it?”

“Weiss I've known you for over seven years, we where first not friends, then we became friends, the best friends during the war with Salem and now, now Weiss I wish to make you my wife” Ruby pulled out the box, went to Weiss side of the table got down in one knees and asked “Weiss Schnee will you do me the honor of becoming a Rose.” 

Weiss gasped with tears in her eyes, “Yes, Yes Ruby I'll become your Rose” Ruby took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Weiss pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss. They then finished their dessert and went to their cabin where they made love not for the very first time.

Yes this would be a new chapter to their story but one they looked forward to forever.

By midnight Yang received a scroll message.

“You're going to have a sister in law” said Ruby with a picture of her holding Weiss left hand with her ring on her finger. Yang smiled and told Blake once those two landed on Menagerie they would celebrate till the weekend was gone.

The End.


End file.
